


nobody likes yellow jackets

by fleurmatisse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, but like barely hurt, honestly it's kind of nauseating, human cas i guess, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurmatisse/pseuds/fleurmatisse
Summary: "I know I'm supposed to love all of God's creation," Cas says as Dean digs around the fridge for the baking soda he knows he put in there, "but yellow jackets are testing me."





	nobody likes yellow jackets

"I know I'm supposed to love all of God's creation," Cas says as Dean digs around the fridge for the baking soda he knows he put in there, "but yellow jackets are testing me."

Dean laughs. He finds the open box shoved behind some dubiously old half-and-half. Triumphant, he pours some into a bowl and adds water, going back to Cas' grumpy slouch at the table as he mixes.

"Nobody likes yellow jackets," he says. Cas pokes at a sting on his wrist, wincing like he didn't expect it to hurt. Dean swats his hand away and spoons some of the baking soda on the sting. It's one of many; Cas had the very fortunate experience of stepping on a nest. "Just be glad you're not allergic. Amount of stings you got, you'd'a been dead before you hit the ground."

Cas grumbles something that sounds a lot like, "Death would be preferable."

Dean ignores it. "Let me see your legs."

Cas puts his bare feet in Dean's lap, jeans already rolled up. Dean grimaces at the redness going up his shins. This could take a while.

They work in silence. Dean smears baking soda paste pretty much all over Cas' ankles; Cas covers the paste with flowery bought-on-clearance bandaids. It's nice being able to patch someone up when it's not life or death.

"I think I got all of 'em," Dean says eventually, scanning Cas' exposed skin for any more red bumps. "Feel any better?"

"No," Cas says, starting to slide his legs off Dean's lap.

Dean catches his knees and leans forward to kiss his blessedly un-stung cheek. "How about now?"

Cas narrows his eyes, one corner of his mouth betraying him with a twitch. "No."

Dean kisses the corner of his mouth, but before he has a chance to ask if Cas feels any better now, Cas catches his face in his hands and kisses him properly. Dean smiles against his lips and chooses to ignore the baking soda still on Cas' fingertips that will now be in his hair forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i should have been working on my big bang but instead i did this. if u like yellow jackets what's wrong with you.


End file.
